nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Tank Dempsey
Tank Dempsey is one of the primary protagonists of the canon Nazi Zombies storyline. He was introduced in the Zombies map, Shi No Numa, which was part of an add-on for Call of Duty: World at War called Map Pack 2, which was released on June 11, 2009 for $10/800 MP/£7.99 on PSN, Xbox Live Marketplace, and Steam. His favorite perk is Juggernog. His point counter is white. Personality Tank Dempsey: American hero. Give him a loaded weapon, a good woman, and something to shoot at and he’s happy. Cross him and he’ll rip your guts out and use them as a bandolier. Dempsey was selected for this mission after he showed his true grit at the battle for Peleliu. His unit was captured during the early raids before the main invasion, and he spent 2 weeks in a rat infested bamboo cage submerged in malarial water. Eventually, he gnawed his way through the cage, and then gnawed his way through his captors armed only with a bobby pin and his Medal of Honor which he keeps secreted in various body cavities. There is no before the war for Dempsey, there is no after. There is only the legend of Tank Dempsey, and how he won the war for the rest of us. Trivia *Fans often say that he resembles both Polonsky and Roebuck from Call of Duty: World at War's campaign. His model is based off the two of them. *There is a common thing with Tank calling the Wunder Waffe DG2 the "Wonder Waffle." Because of this, you may here someone calling the Wunder Waffe DG2 the "Wonder Waffle" instead. There are even some references with Tank's quotes upon getting the Wunder Waffe DG2 also. *Dempsey bears a striking resemblance to Polonsky, especially the fact they have the same hair color and Dempsey doesn't wear a helment, as Polonsky usually get's his shot off, but has some facial features similar to Sgt. Roebuck as well. *It seems that Dempesy shows disrespect and an disapproving attitude towards Nikolai Belinski. *He seems to somewhat respect Takeo Masaki despite the latter being affiliated with the Imperial Japanese Army. *Tank Dempsey hates Edward Rictofen as both Tank and Rictofen insult each other. To prove this, one of Tank's quotes says, "You suck Rictofen!" In Kino der Toten, even when revived by each other, they explain that they only want to be the ones to kill the other. *His favorite weapons are the M16, the BAR, and the Thompson. Most likley because they are all American made. *When Dempsey gets a headshot, he sometimes mentions the fact that they aren't keeping score, but in reality, a headshot score is kept. *In online Nazi Zombie co-op games, the person who is the host will play as Dempsey. However, this is not the case in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Dempsey seems to like German heavy weaponry, such as the MG42, FG42, and HK21. *Every character in Shi no Numa seems to dislike Molotov Cocktails, including Dempsey, but they are actually quite good in some cases. *He is shown being killed in the trailer for Der Riese. He was hit by a zombie and then all of the sudden there is an explosion. It was probably put in to show that it's very unwise to travel alone as Dempsey did, because for the whole trailer he was seperated from the group. But he was seen supporting them by lowering a bridge and shouting out warnings. However, if you look very closely when the explosion takes place, you will see that he actually stabbed the zombie that was about to hit him, and during the explosion, he is still up. *If you are playing Shi No Numa or Der Riese, and your color code is white, you are Dempsey. *Dempsey is the character you play as in a solo Der Riese or Shi No Numa game. *Dempsey appears to be rather uneducated, as he can't pronounce the word "teleporter". *On the iPhone version of Nazi Zombies, Dempsey's point color is green. *In a article on the CIA database in Black Ops it says Tank along with Takeo and Nikolai had their minds wiped by Element 115. It also says Richtofen is observing them. *Though it was never canonically mentioned, many believe that Tank was with the group of Soldiers in the first two zombie maps. Treyarch has confirmed he was one of the soldiers sent to Verruckt. *It should be noted that Tank is slowly regaining his memores judgeing by quotes from Ascension. *Tank likes Juggernog as he says multiple quotes in a happy way about it. *Tank doesn't like Quick Revive or PhD Flopper as he clearly states in a disgusted way. *Richtofen appears to dislike him. *Dempsey refers to Richtofen in Shangri-La as 'Dicktofen'. *His favorite perk is Juggernog *His point counter is white. *He has broken the 4th wall multiple times. *His rank is Corproal. *Tank has a five-year-old child, but it is unknown if it was a boy or a girl. *Tank's favorite weapon is the BAR, although he also likes the M16 *Tank dempsey actualy resembles Duke Nukem in some ways due to the nature of his ways. *As of June 2013 David Vonderharr tweeded that Tank, Nikoli, Takeo and Richtofen is going to make an return and the fans get to decide the fate of the new characters in zombies which already happend. Gallery Tank_Dempsey.png|Tank's Picture from His Bio Tank_Kino.png|Tank in Kino der Toten Tank_Dempsey_Der_Riese.png|Tank Dempsey in Der Riese tank 1.jpg 185px-Dempseyspacesuitminigun.jpg|Tank on Moon 185px-Portrait_American.jpg|Tank's Portrait Dempsey_Gamerpic.png|Tank's Gamer Picture Dempsey2.jpg|Dempsey from Shi No Numa's loading screen. Category:Canon Category:Treyarch Characters Category:Characters Category:Nacht der Untoten Category:Zombie Verrückt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La Category:Endgame Category:Karneval der Toten Category:Nicht so sicherer Raum